


Sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Oblivious Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon wants to apologise but never really gets the chance, Qui-Gon watches Obi-Wan grow into a Knight, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: 'Four months had passed since he had cut Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid and declared his child a Knight of the Jedi Order. Part of Qui-Gon feeling immense pride for his boy, but the other part of him was equal parts saddened and terrified. Saddened to see his time as Obi-Wan’s teacher over and terrified because now he wasn’t there to stop Obi-Wan from sacrificing himself for the greater good.'Qui-Gon reflects on the growing distance between himself and Obi-Wan.(Set between Obi-Wan being Knighted and the start of the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow on/sequel to [Rises and falls like the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309109).
> 
> This fic also bridges the gap between the fics with Padawan Obi-Wan to the fics set later in the verse with Master/General Obi-Wan and the end of the Clone Wars.

It had been four months the mission to Naboo, and Qui-Gon was still regaining strength in his limbs. While this delay before he could be medically cleared for missions would have frustrated him, this time he only felt relief. After Obi-Wan had healed him, Healer Corra informed him that for Qui-Gon to be healed as if nothing had happened to him, Obi-Wan would have died from the needed energy. And there was nothing in the entire galaxy that would make Qui-Gon willingly watch as his Padawan sacrificed himself. Well. Former Padawan.

Four months had passed since he had cut Obi-Wan's Padawan braid and declared his child a Knight of the Jedi Order. Part of Qui-Gon feeling immense pride for his boy, but the other part of him was equal parts saddened and terrified. Saddened to see his time as Obi-Wan's teacher over and terrified because now he wasn't there to stop Obi-Wan from sacrificing himself for the greater good.

Thankfully that was about to change. Through the gossip chain of the Temple Qui-Gon heard the young Sith-killer Knight was about to take a Padawan, the one who could be the Chosen One no less. Qui-Gon smiled knowing Obi-Wan and Anakin would be a good match as Master and Padawan. Another benefit would be Anakin would be there to remind Obi-Wan that someone needed him to survive, not sacrifice himself. In the past four months, with Obi-Wan going out on mission after mission, as is the fate of all new Knights. Qui-Gon spent time with Anakin in the Creche, making sure the young child was settling in and making friends. From their conversations, it was clear Anakin absolutely loved the idea of being Obi-Wan's Padawan, looking up at the young Knight as a role model and a hero all rolled into one. Qui-Gon could not help but smile when he learned that Obi-Wan had helped Anakin make his first friend in the Temple, by introducing him to Quinlan Vos's eleven-year-old Padawan, Aayla Secura. It was clear Anakin thought Obi-Wan hung the stars in the galaxy and the young boy was just itching to go out exploring the galaxy at Obi-Wan's side.

Initially Qui-Gon had been worried that Obi-Wan might resent the Council deciding to make him Anakin's Master. After all, to his shame, Qui-Gon realised he had hurt Obi-Wan deeply by declaring he would train Anakin, giving his boy no warning of his sudden Trials. However, his worries were unfounded. When Obi-Wan was taking a well-earned break from solo missions, he was spending time with Anakin and it was clear to Qui-Gon that his former Padawan was more than happy to have Anakin as his Padawan.

Qui-Gon had wanted to tell Dooku in his excitement that there was going to be a new addition to their lineage. Especially as Feemor had declared he would not take on a Padawan due to the danger of his undercover missions. But when Qui-Gon had gone to inform his former Master of Obi-Wan's impending Knighthood and soon-to-be Padawan. It was with a great shock he discovered his Master had left the Jedi Order without a single goodbye. Seeing the crushed look on Obi-Wan's face at his Knighting when he looked to Dooku's former Council seat, to see it filled with a different Master, filled Qui-Gon with contempt for his former Master. It was clear Obi-Wan had looked up to his Grandmaster, he had done so from their first meeting. And suddenly Dooku was gone. It was bad enough that Obi-Wan's former Creche Master couldn't be there in person, as he had died eight years before, something that had distressed a then seventeen-year-old Obi-Wan. But now Dooku was going to be absent alongside Master Jasal. Although, Qui-Gon freely admitted that Master Jasal would have been quite happy to borrow Yoda's cane and give Dooku a good smack on the shins for disappointing Obi-Wan.

As he watched as his former Padawan grew into his position as a Knight. Qui-Gon watched his hair grow out of the Padawan haircut, and saw his boy grow up even more before his eyes. There was a distance between them. More than the usual distance of a Padawan grown. It was Qui-Gon's own fault. He hadn't had the chance to apologise to Obi-Wan for his words in the Council Room so long ago. But with every passing month, Qui-Gon knew his chance had slipped away. His boy was an independent Knight now. And if he needed advice he went to Mace or Yoda. Qui-Gon couldn't find it in himself to be disappointed, it was his own fault anyway.

Feemor tried to bridge the gap between them, but Obi-Wan dug his heels in and was determined to stand on his own two feet. Away from his former Master. It made lineage dinners at Yoda's awkward. With Dooku not there and Obi-Wan keeping as much distance as he could from Qui-Gon. Yoda was clearly desperate when he started to invite Mace and Depa to the dinners, rather than continue his separate lineage dinners with them. Anakin's arrival at the dinners helped. It brought a smile to Qui-Gon's face seeing Obi-Wan encourage Anakin to try different foods and steer Anakin clear of food he was sure the young Padawan would not like. He also watched as Anakin became adapt at finding good types of tea and presenting his finds to Obi-Wan for his Master to enjoy. Anakin wasn't too keen on tea, but always drank a cup if his Master offered. Yoda would try and heavily encourage Obi-Wan to bridge the gap between him and Qui-Gon, but the young Knight always resisted. It got to the point Qui-Gon told Yoda to back off, it wouldn't work if Obi-Wan had to be forced into speaking with Qui-Gon.

As the years passed, Qui-Gon enjoyed spending time with his Grandpadawan and would even partake in training sessions with the youngster. Determined for the young Padawan to understand how Obi-Wan was, to ensure his former Padawan's safe return to the Temple.

He tried to keep track of Dooku, and Feemor would pass on whispers that he had heard. Dooku leaving to become a Count. That couldn't have been the only reason for his absence. It definitely would not explain his silence towards his lineage. But Qui-Gon tried to put his former Master out of his mind, for it only caused him pain. Mainly for Obi-Wan's sake. The Knight needed his lineage around him, especially with the way Qui-Gon hastened the end of his Padawanship.

Qui-Gon would watch from a distance as Obi-Wan's hair grew longer and he became more sure of himself. He truly was shaping into a great Knight, just as Qui-Gon foresaw the first day he spotted a ten-year-old Obi-Wan stood outside the Council Room, waiting to show Yoda his first lightsaber. Often, he would look in the small delicate box he kept Feemor's and Obi-Wan's Padawan braids. The blonde and copper strands resting around each other. He would smile and remember the years he spent with his boys. As much as he missed the years, he spent training Feemor, he couldn't help but look on Obi-Wan's Padawanship with more fondness, if only because he had both of his boys together then. His family complete.

Then within a blink of an eye, ten years had passed and events were unfolding quickly. But not in the way the Jedi hoped. He had returned from a simple mission to discover the Jedi Order and the Republic as a whole in uproar. Two hundred and twelve Jedi had died on Geonosis, Count Dooku was leading the Separatists who had declared war on the Republic, his former Padawan had apparently uncovered a clone army, the Jedi were now leading said army and to top it all off, he, Qui-Gon Jinn, the maverick of the Jedi Order, had a Jedi Councillor for a former Padawan.

The glee on Mace's face when he informed him that Obi-Wan had been appointed to the Council was the most emotion Mace had shown on his face lately. But Qui-Gon couldn't even be disappointed with one of his Padawans sitting on the Council. The first time Qui-Gon had stepped into the Council Room and observed his former Padawan sat on his seat. Well. Qui-Gon couldn't deny the rightness of the sight. His flame haired, spitfire of a former Padawan belonged there. He smirked to himself, just imaging the rings his boy would run around the Senators of the Republic who would think a young Jedi Master would be no match for them. The Senate was about to become intimately familiar with the Negotiator. Qui-Gon couldn't wait.

Through the grapevine of the Temple, Qui-Gon learned that Obi-Wan was going to become High General of the Third Systems Army, directly in charge of the 212th Attack Battalion. He was positive his hair became greyer at the news. Soon, Anakin would be Knighted and then Qui-Gon would have to trust men he didn't know with the safety of his child. Feemor didn't have a battalion, and was still running off throughout the galaxy flitting between one undercover mission and the next. His oldest always worried him with his missions. But with a war and his youngest a figurehead of said war. He would be a target of none other than his own Grandmaster. Part of Qui-Gon hoped to run into Dooku, who he hadn't seen in ten years. Because if his Grandmaster hurt one copper hair on his boy's head, then there was nowhere in the galaxy he could hide. And observing the protective group surrounding Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon guessed there would be a long line standing behind him, made up of Anakin, Mace, Yoda, Feemor, Quinlan, Bant, Garen, Reeft and apparently the entire 212th Attack Battalion.

While Qui-Gon wished with all his heart, his youngest boy wasn't involved in a war. He couldn't help but smile. Because despite the horror of war, his boy had just gained a bigger family. And by all accounts, the 212th Attack Battalion was _very_ protective of their General. Rumours said Commander Cody's glare was enough to scare off any threat heading the General's way. While Qui-Gon would always worry about his self-sacrificing youngest child, he knew said child always gained himself protective friends. So, perhaps Qui-Gon needn't worry so much. Obi-Wan's safety wasn't only his burden, it seemed like half the galaxy was intent on his former Padawan surviving the war. Despite Obi-Wan's apparent proclivity for self-endangering stunts.

Perhaps he should send the 212th a gift box of hair dye (to cover the grey hair Obi-Wan was bound to cause) and any delicacy he thought the men might like to try. They needed to get something in return for watching the stress inducing acts of insanity Obi-Wan was prone to.


End file.
